


Lightning

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [18]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Gags, IronStrange Bingo 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Storms, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: A storm blows in. It doesn't stop the sexy times that are to be had.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

The storm that rolled in could be heard, even inside the New York Sanctum. Wong stood on the stairs watching the rain as it pounded into the large window that overlooked the city. There was a chill inside the sanctum that had been brought by the storm and he shivered. He wasn’t worried about the boys, though. He was certain their ‘activities' would keep them warm.

In truth, Stephen and Tony were merely cuddled together in bed, enjoying being lazy. They had had a busy week what with those magical alien spiders that had been set loose on New York. They were both tired and agreed that they deserved some downtime.

Tony was laying with his head on the sorcerer’s chest. He played idly with one of Stephen’s nipples. It was enough to make the sorcerer feel a pleasant, low-key arousal, but he was content to let it simmer.

Thunder rolled, loud and ominous. The two lovers ignored it. The storm only reinforcing their decision to stay in bed.

Stephen turned and kissed the top of the genius' head. “It’s getting a bit cold in here. Would you like a fire?”

Tony snuggled into the sorcerer, holding onto him tighter. “Don’t wanna get up to make it.”

Strange chuckled. “Silly. I’ll do it.” With a few gestures, the wood laid in the fireplace caught fire and blazed up, quickly heating the room. It was incredibly cozy.

Tony gave Stephen's nipple renewed attention, sucking on it and biting it. The sorcerer moaned. “I thought we were just relaxing,” Strange said, his voice tight.

“Mm,” the genius hummed, “this is relaxing.” He rolled over on top of Stephen just as lightning flashed. There was a loud boom as the thunder rolled and the electricity went out. Only the fire allowed them to see one another in its flickering light.

Stark grasped Stephen's wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head. “Don’t move or I’ll have to tie you up.”

“Is that a promise Mister Stark?” Stephen asked, his eyes glinting in the firelight. The next moment, he shifted, breaking free of Tony's grasp.

“Oh you’ve done it now. Red!” the genius called out. In response, the Cloak of Levitation eagerly swooped in out of the corner where it had been waiting. It quickly transformed into a long sash and wound itself around the sorcerer's wrists, binding them together in a firm, but gentle hold.

“That's cheating,” Stephen said with a smile.

“Yes, it is.” The genius kissed his lover, stroking his forearms just below the bonds. It was amusing how the Cloak enjoyed playing with them. He let his fingers give the Cloak a soft stroke at well. “Are you ready, Doctor Strange? I intend to have my way with you.” His words were punctuated by a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder.

“Yes, sir, Mister Stark.” The sorcerer’s tone was full of snark.

Tony climbed off the bed. “I see how it is.” When he came back, he held a gag and a blindfold in his hands. “This will keep your smart mouth shut, and this will keep you from guessing what happens next” He buckled the gag in place, seeing the smile in his lover's blue-green eyes. Dipping down, Stark kissed the corner of the sorcerer’s gagged mouth, then he pulled away. Next he tied the blindfold in place, admiring how it looked against Stephens's skin.

Not wasting time, the genius went and fetched a cock ring. Strange let out a moan as Tony came over and started playing with his cock and balls before putting the cock ring on. It consisted of two metal pieces and was held together by magnets.

“You can be louder than that, Doctor, even with the gag in. I want to hear you over the rain hitting the window. I expect you to let me know how you feel.” With that, Tony bent and engulfed Stephen’s cock in the hot wetness of his mouth.

Strange cried out around his gag, caught completely by surprise by the genius’s actions. His cock, only half-hard before, filled out completely and he couldn’t help bucking up into Tony's mouth.

Stark pulled off, swallowing hard. “Oh, Doctor. That was naughty. I’ll have to punish you for that.” He hopped off the bed and went to get another toy. When he came back, he bent down and kissed Stephen's thigh.

Stark reached down and pressed his fingers against Stephen’s hole. As he had expected, the sorcerer had already magically prepped himself. Strange was wet and open for him. Tony pressed the end of the vibrator to Stephen's hole and slowly pushed it in. It fit perfectly and settled against the sorcerer's prostate. Stark flicked it on. Stephen's muffled cries mingled with the rain hitting against the window.

Tony enjoyed the sight of Stephen getting wound up with every passing moment. He was exceptionally beautiful in the flickering firelight.

As for Strange, his eyes were closed behind the blindfold and his head tipped back as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He bit down on the gag, but still couldn’t manage to keep sounds of pleasure from escaping his lips. The incessant buzzing of the vibrator felt so good. It was positioned perfectly. But it wasn’t enough. He longed for Tony to touch him, to feel his warm hands against his flesh. Strange strained wanting to reach for him, but the Cloak refused to let him.

For his part, the genius worked at opening himself up, using a generous amount of lube. Stephen could have done it magically, but he didn’t know what Tony had planned. When he was ready, he climbed atop the sorcerer. Taking Strange's cock in hand, he guided it to his entrance and lowered himself onto it, taking it in inch by inch.

Stephen inhaled sharply through his nose at the first touch, then he moaned deep in his chest as Tony took him in. It was the last thing he had expected. He lay there in surprised shock, pleasant tingles shooting from his cock up his spine. The next roll of thunder startled him into motion and he fucked up into the genius’ body.

It was Tony’s turn to let out lascivious sounds. He moaned, then said, “Fuck, Strange, you feel so good, filling me up.” He lifted himself up and dropped down to meet the sorcerer's thrust upward. Flashes of lightning lit the room, revealing Stephen's sweaty body. “God, you’re gorgeous. Fuck me. Come on.” Stark met each thrust Stephen made, ignoring how his legs burned in favor of chasing his pleasure.

Tony knew the sorcerer had to be near his peak. Stephen was making no end of muffled begging sounds. Stark was near his own climax as well. He reached down with one hand and started stroking himself. With the other, he awkwardly removed the magnetic cock ring that Stephen was wearing. Almost immediately, the sorcerer climaxed, screaming around his gag. A couple more strokes, and Tony came as well.

In the next flash of lightning, he saw familiar bright blue butterflies filling the room. Smiling, he let Stephen's cock slip out of him. He switched off and removed the vibrator from the sorcerer's hole. At the same time, the Cloak slid off of Strange's wrists. Stephen removed the blindfold and smiled at Tony who threw himself down beside him.

A butterfly landed on Tony’s nose. He went cross eyed looking at it. “I love your butterflies.”

Stephen laughed. “I know. I love you too.”

The storm continued to rage outside. Downstairs, Wong still stood, looking out the great window. He really needed to teach Stephen that soundproofing spell. Especially since they could be heard over a storm like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
